User talk:WinxJohnna
Well, it looks like Anon found one. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 18:30, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 14:49, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 15:11, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 15:15, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 15:22, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 15:37, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 16:14, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 16:39, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 16:46, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 20:59, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I thought you're done editing? anyways, it's unlock. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 21:49, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I have unlock Anastacia page, as Flora & Tecna, I won't unlock it as we don't need her address (for Flora) & artwork on the page (for Tecna). [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 21:59, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 20:47, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 21:51, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 23:22, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 23:41, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I didn't upload any Johnna picture?? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 11:06, July 1, 2017 (UTC) #For the last time, I said I didn't find or upload Johnna picture. It was Anon who did that. #Done. #Johnna/Gallery [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 08:00, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 07:42, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 07:45, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 07:47, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 07:57, July 2, 2017 (UTC) No Swearing 08:02, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Just wait for two more days & the pages will unlocked automatically. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 12:32, July 2, 2017 (UTC) :Please be sure to follow our wikia's layout for the pages and refrain from uploading pictures that do not follow our conduct. Be sure to read our 'rules so as to familiarize yourself with how the wikia works. And also, make sure that you sign your name once you've left a message on a person's wall by putting ~~~~ and then your username. Thank you for your cooperation and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me, the other admins or experienced users. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:07, July 2, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower 17:42, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 18:11, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 22:18, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 22:49, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 22:54, July 2, 2017 (UTC) 00:27, July 3, 2017 (UTC) 12:57, July 5, 2017 (UTC) 14:06, July 5, 2017 (UTC) 14:39, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :Do not add unnecessary pages, the one you've created: Redhaired mermaid has been deleted as she did not have a name, nor was it needed. Make sure to follow our rules and upload images in correct format without logos or black bars. If you continue to not follow the rules you will be blocked. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:46, July 5, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower :Please do not add unecessary edits. Your edits on Darma and Shilly have been removed. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 17:45, July 19, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower 15:44, July 24, 2017 (UTC) 14:06, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I have a question for you. Where are you getting all the witches' names and powers? Just curious because I want to make sure that the sources you're getting them from are reliable. Thanks! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 19:08, July 25, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Good afternoon, Johnna! I came by because I'm honestly curious as to where you're getting all this information on the witches. 'Cause I've gone through most of the comics multiple times and I haven't really seen anything like Lynel being a princess or something along those lines. Like, where are you getting their power sources and titles? Is the source reliable or is it using mistranslations? I'd just like to know because some of the stuff you've been adding has honestly sounded made up at times like Polly supposed being a witch with control over snot and vomit. (SolanaCorona (talk) 20:39, July 25, 2017 (UTC)) 18:06, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Eh... I dunno. The whole "X is a close friend of my family that I get to talk to personally" has always been a rather sketchy explanation to many things. Y'know, like when people claim to know someone like, say, Tom Cruise because their cousin knows them, but no one else can really confirm or deny their claims. Do you have any links as to where you found some of the witches' names and powers? 'Cause you said that you were also following a Russian Winx Wiki. There's also the matter of dubs not following the original Italian or, in our case, the dubs closest to them. Also, sorry if I sound rude, but could you at least base pages you're going to make on ones that already exist? For instance, if you wanna make a new page for a character that doesn't have one, you could always look at other character pages to make sure that they're up to Wiki Standards. That way you don't have to risk being blocked from the Wiki altogether. (SolanaCorona (talk) 22:11, July 25, 2017 (UTC)) 18:14, July 25, 2017 (UTC) 18:22, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I don't have an instagram but you can honestly see my favorites on my user page. (SolanaCorona (talk) 22:26, July 25, 2017 (UTC)) 18:54, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! 19:26, July 25, 2017 (UTC) 22:19, July 25, 2017 (UTC) 22:23, July 25, 2017 (UTC) When making character pages, could you please use already existing ones for reference? Like, base one off of how Stella or Timmy's pages look. It'd be a lot easier for every other user contributing to the Wiki and it'd also keep you safe from getting blocked. (SolanaCorona (talk) 02:36, July 26, 2017 (UTC))